The Usurping of Power
by Sorrow-of-the-Meadows
Summary: Bravery, Love, Loss, Magic, and Betrayal. They all will exist in this fic. In a world on the brink of destruction four will rise. Yes summary sucks but story It think will be good.
1. Default Chapter

I know I should be working on my other fic but this one popped into my head and so I must write it. I have no clue if it will be good or bad so I will let ya'll decide.

Title: Usurping of Power

Place: Alternate Universe

Time: In the past, and in my imagination

Characters: Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina

Names Used:

Amy: Moira - the unwanted also known as the star of the sea

Mina: Caragh : Love

Lita: Dara - the son of the oak (in this case a girl)

Raye: Ashling: A vision or dream

These names are based on the Irish meaning. Which is actually how I got my pen name it means Sorrow of the Meadows, or Tears of the Meadows.

Now shall we begin.................................

In this day and age, the people here who held magic had only one hope. Well, four separate pieces to one puzzle. They had to come together, to save them all.

And here the legend starts.

Chapter one: The Legend

It was said that the four stars would be born to save a world reeked in havoc. Ruled by a murderous Queen and a Heartless King. They would be born of blood. Threw death they would thrive. Though they would be rejected by the ones meant to love them, they would save a world on the brink of destruction. They would be the shining stars that shown in the brilliant night sky. They would have the power of the Gods.

They would be different, they would be unknowing participants until the age of reckoning. One of each element. One of Water, one of Earth, one of Air and one of Fire. Together they would unite in sisterhood and become Akasha, the spirit of the people. The spirit of magic that was to make the world a place worth living.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The soldiers had come, she ran with all her might, she knew what would happen if she were caught. If she were lucky they would kill her and let her rest in peace. Her long blue hair flew behind her as she reached a dead end. The rive was ravenous, it swirled and dipped. If she jumped she would surely drown. If she did not who knew what would happen. But in the time it took her to think this, the man was already upon her.

He grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree. He would have his way. He got what he wanted. He was the King. The following scene will not be recollected for its impure nature. Needless to say, when he was done, the woman looked all but dead. She was bruised and beaten. Her clothing torn to shreds. Blood running down her beautifully creamy skin.

The King smiled at his handiwork. No one was ever that feisty. He liked it when they fought. It made it all the more fun. The King turned his back and walked back to his other soldiers.

When he had made it to the camp, he saw why they were so proud. The local shrine maiden. This was very rare. No shrine maiden ever came out of their respective shrines. For they were pure, virgins until the end of their lives so that they could serve their God of Choice, with all the faithfulness of an innocent.

Her raven hair was down to her knee's, her violet eye's shown with the spirit of fire. Her clothing already ragged from being dragged out of the shrine. She was now in the middle of a circle of men. Though she knew her fate. Had foreseen it.

She bowed her head as the men parted like the Red Sea. A man with short black hair and eye's as blue as the ocean was upon her. She noticed the scowls of the men and their whispered words.

"He always takes them"

"Why can't we have her, we found her"

Were the whispers floating to her ears. She knew this man, Knew of his reputation. He came to her and picked up her already beaten body and took her to his tent. Hence the same scene as before followed as the same fate that the blue haired beauty had fell upon the raven haired beauty.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was sure those two were dead, they had to be. But his dreams were contradicting his thoughts. They would come for him and kill him. It was slowly driving him insane. He marched his soldiers down a lone road. No one really traveled this road. Yet today their was a lone carriage. Coming from the that carriage was the twinkling of feminine laughter.

There were two of them. He knew this would be more of a challenge, but he was up for. He had to get the other two out of his head.

He had two of his soldiers hide in the bushes and the rest ride on. He slowly approached the carriage, taking out his Bow and Arrow and stealthily killing the driver. Ignorant women, they didn't even have a guard with them.

As the carriage slowed the laughter stopped and a shrill silence encompassed the area. The to hidden soldier covered the other door as the King, pulled the door closest to him open. The sight before his eye's looked almost identical to his wife, her blonde hair was shorter though. He pulled her from the carriage hitting her over the head and loading her onto his horse.

The guards at the same time pulled open the door closest to them and pulled out a vision with long brown flowing hair. Doing the same in knocking her out. The made way to their camp.

Hours later the two woke to see the King in front of them pondering what he was going to do. The blond screamed as he unchained the brunet and took her behind a curtain. But was brutal in what he did, making sure that the blonde could here her screams. Those of agony and that of grief. When he was done she had heard a thud.

He walked out from behind the curtain, learing at the blonde now in front of him.

"You're the King your supposed to protect us." She yelled

"Yes, but this is the price for my protection of you." He said as he laughed unchaining her. She had the same fate as the three before her.

At the end of his tirade he returned to his wife, and his harem of women that lived in the castle. This man liked his women and would never give them up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Little did the King know that he had not killed them. Though in all appearances they looked dead. Lets us just call this divine intervention. Of a small man, who had found his daughter in a similar situation. He had hunted down the rest. For he had known was what to come of it. He knew and out of blood they will rise.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Months passed as the women healed and their bellies swelled. They became the closest of friends. You could almost call them sisters. They had been hidden away to hide the state that they were in. Carefully made to look like Shrine Maidens in their swelled state. This was their safe house less the Queen find them.

In one day, Four girls were born and Four stars disappeared from the sky. Though the moon glowed brighter and the flowers smelled sweater. It was a day of rejoicing and morning, as the mothers were lead to the halls of the after life. And the children were raced away to different corners of the earth for their own protection. Four sisters separated before they ever met. Four bonds made, before any one knew what had happened.

So what do you think.


	2. The Arrival

So here we are at chapter two, and the protectors are two years older than the saviors.

Thank you Baby MexCurian

The guy names

Zoiscite: Alsandair: Protector of Man

Nephlyte: Adare: From the ford of the Oak tree

Jeadite: Brady: Spirited

Kunzite: Cahir: Warrior

Chapter 2: The New Arrivals

The men stood ready, each with a small bundle in their arms. Each horse with amazingly brilliant armor, to cover their shining onyx coats. With their orders in hand. The four priests rode in a separate direction, the one with the blue bundle ran with all the horses might to the West. The one with the Orange bundle ran with all the horses might to the East. The one with the green bundle ran with all the horses might to the north. The last the man with the red bundle was held back as the old man gave his grandchild one last kiss, and a well wish for life and to see her once again, this man ran with all the horses might to the South.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the West at the far reaches of the kings land, just inside the border, lay a small shack that held in it, a dying woman, a strong and fearless man, as well as a young boy of the age of two.

Said man kneeled before his dying wife to listen for her last wishes.

"She's on her way." She whispered.

"You must do what I can not, fulfill my oath for me. This is my last wish. Please let me die with peace and hope in my heart my love." She pleaded as only one who wished to live could.

"As you wish." he said as the tears trickled down his chiseled jaw.

"My love you will always be in my heart." Then he let her speak once again.

"Tell my son I love him, and I will always be with him." taking a deep painful breath she continued. "You know who he is and his destiny." with these last words she left this world and entered that of the spirits, to rejoice in the peace that she had wanted all her life.

The man Crane, covered his wife with a white sheet and sent the nurse to get the priest.

Crane walked out of the room he had shared with his wife for ten years, tears of sorrow flowing from his eye's in steady streams. As he entered the main room of his small shack, he let his eye's drift to his son.

"Cahir," he started choking on the liquid that was leaking from his eye's.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" an innocent enough question.

"Mama..... Has gone, she is at peace now." with these simple words the little boy ran to his father, his platinum blonde hair slightly mussed as his father hugged him.

"What will happen now daddy?" He asked.

"We will do all we can, and work the best we, so that we may honor your mother's memory." he said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the East, a not so small house lay in the midst of large fields. In this house were a woman, in much better condition than the last, as she was preparing a room, for her new arrival. This room would be done in only sunshine. For she had lost her only daughter and was getting another chance. Yes she had her son, and a son her was, already tall for his mere two years of age.

Her husband had not wanted this adopted child of sorts, yet it was her oath, her promise, so that her people may live happy lives. Though no one around new of what she could do, for only her son had shown any powers what so ever. All the people laughed him off as he was two years old and said he just had a wonderful imagination.

Nothing like his father, he had his mother's spirit, her love for life, her love for the wilderness. They often went on long walks together. That normally ended with her carrying her sleeping child back to the house.

She hoped he would love his new sister. He seemed hear broken to have lost his real sister, thinking that she was the beginning of a dream he had once shared with her. Her son amazed her. He was much older than his two years, and new much more than he should.

This made her happy, she had passed down her legacy, her magic.

Now it was time to do her part to help her people.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the North, lay a cabin not as big as one might think, yet looks can be deceiving. The people who lived here, new what was coming, and could practice their magic openly, with out prejudice. They were alone out here. That's how they liked it. The couple sighed as they looked over the tree's and saw the sun setting. Hands landing in each other.

Their son, came running up to them, screaming.

"Mama, look what I can do." as he said this he made a small flame appear in his tiny palm.

His mother gasped and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "We new you could do sweetie" she said as she released him.

"Are you two ready for what is to come?" She questioned.

"Yes dear, we are prepared. We have known about this for two years." Dagda said.

"Now Brady, you know you are to be nice to your new sister?" his mother said.

"Yes mama, I promise." He said with a glint in his eye. He would eventually have someone to play with, and play jokes on. He couldn't wait.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the South Lay a manor, were a lone woman and son lived. Though they should have been outcast as soon as her husband had died. She didn't allow it. She had scared everyone so much, that they not dare to interfere with her business again. As she had said it. A man was still in charge, as her son was to inherit everything. So she had to be allowed to stay so that she could raise him.

It may not have worked except for the one man that had said something about it ended up not knowing if he would ever bare children.

She loved her son, but was happy that a baby girl was to arrive soon, she could teach her what she knew, to be strong, loyal and loving, to trust the right people to know how to survive in this world.

Her son she will always love but she had longed for a girl, though she knew the fate they lay ahead for women in this world.

Though she also taught her son, he was something special as well. Yet she didn't know how a child of water and on of fire would get along.

The day was almost here. She ran threw the house to look for Alsandair. She had to explain what was happening.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day had arrived as all horses at the brink of falling over each made it to their destinations. Each man handing a bundle over to the one now responsible. Thus our story truly begins.

And that will be saved for next time.


	3. The Lady of Water

Title: The Usurping of Power

Chapter Three: The Lady Of Water

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It changes with the wind, it sparkles in the moon light. It glows with the suns rays. It is water, the thing that allows all of life to exist. The necessity that no one can go with out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Moira, get back here!" could be heard threw out the town.

All the town thought it was funny how a man and his son of two years old, could raise a girl. Well, they raised her like a boy, she was wild, she never did as she was told. And the one thing she never listened to was, her father telling her to stay away from the water.

Long blue hair flowed behind her as her laughter tinkled threw the wind. The wind ahhhh yes. It was like it was her sister. She could feel it all the time. Though she was five she had much deeper knowledge than any one could possible know.

Her ice blue eye's looked behind her as her father was started to stumble and her brother Cahir was now gaining on her. She quickly started moving forward even more rapidly.

'How does she do it, she moves so smoothly and quickly.' Crane thought. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Cahir was catching up with her. Ahh, he loved his son for this, he could always catch her, as if the wind pushed him forward.

The next thing Crane realized was tinkling laughter, the sounds that made his life worth living.

Cahir had tackled Moira to the ground tickling her.

As Crane approached he remember the destiny of these two children and what must be done even though they did not want to do it.

"Guys, you know what time it is." He said as he turned back to their small home.

"But dad do we have to?" Moira whined. She did this so well, that he almost broke, but just almost.

"You know we do." he said

The two youth following him back to their home, to start their daily training routines.

(Ten years later)

"Moira, What are you doing?" A deep baritone voice came from behind her. She looked up slowly blushing, as she looked into the cobalt gray eye's of her brother Cahir.

"Um, I... am just reading." She said as she quickly put the book behind her.

Jokingly Cahir reached behind her back plucking the book from her tiny hands. Though she was fifteen years old she was only about 5 ft 2. She was extremely thin, yet with the growing curves of a soon to be woman.

As Cahir looked at the book he laughed at his little sister. Another romance novel. She was living in a dream world thinking her prince charming would come for her. Though most likely she could kick his ass.

"Cahir, give me my book back." Moira whined. She always did this to her brother, this or she would cry. He couldn't stand to see a female cry. It actually broke his stone cold heart.

"Why do you indulge on these things. We both know good and well, there is no such thing as a noble prince. Just look at our own rulers." He said with a sad glint in is eye's. He had already noticed the air was restless today.

"I like to think that one day things will be different." she said. She slowly turned around dropping her book and looked up to the sky. She so wanted it to rain, if she had to train again she wanted to do so in the rain.

As if the water had heard her call, the rain began to fall gently, slowly washing her and her brother, in its warm grace.

They smiled at each other, and grabbed their swords. The sparring had begun. (I don't really know anything about sword fighting so give me some leverage here)

The swung and cut at each other, twisting away from each others thrusts, and flipping when needed. If an on looker had seen them they would have seen two things. The ballet it looked as if they were involved in and a faint glow coming from both of them, one of blue and one of orange.

As they both wore down, they heard it. The horns that the entire town feared. The king was coming, his new victories awaited in their small town.

"Moira run." Was all Cahir had to say as the small girl ran for all she was worth in the opposite direction that the town was. Thought she could fight it did not matter. She was a girl and would there for put her brother in more danger.

Cahir ran toward his home to find it in flames. The kings men running threw burning and pillaging what ever they wanted. The screams of women. Those of children, the man didn't even spare the innocent, the ones that could not even defend themselves.

Eye's cold as steel grabbed a sword as the scene before him caught his eye.

His father defending a woman around 25 from the king himself. As Cahir ran to help his father was struck by a sword and fell. The woman in range of the king. He saw the look on the kings face and also the fact that he let his guard drop.

Cahir took his chance and ran for the king. He knew he would most likely die, but he hated the man. His new found hate that went even deeper as he saw his father slaughtered, and a woman trembling in fear. A woman that could easily have been his sister.

He lunged catching the king at a weak point and rammed his sword as hard as he could into the mans leg. Looking to the woman, seeing the fear and relief in her eye's he screamed only one word.

"RUN!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She ran with all her might in to the woods. Toward the lake, where they were supposed to meet if this ever happened. The town had agreed on it. She ran thinking of her brother and her father. Willing them to live. Willing them to be together again.

When she finally made it to the spot, there were at least twenty women there.

Said women hearing the rustling of the bushes turned with swords aimed. There last line of defense. There eye's glowed as they saw Moira, a child they had all grown to love. She had made it. They had worried that she was not there yet.

Moira crashed to the ground breathless. She had run so far so fast. She had no idea how long a distance that was when it was the farthest thing from her mind.

The women rushed her, making sure she was alright. They slowly picked up the small girl and took her with the rest of the young people who had made it. She was walked down by the water. To play with the younger children. That is when it happened.

Moira opened her eye's and looked around to find the voice that was calling to her. She looked every where and no one was speaking.

Finally thinking she was just going insane she looked to the water for comfort, and to her surprise, there was a face looking up at her. It looked similar to her, just slight differences.

"You need to go back." The woman said.

"I'll be killed." Moira answered in a whisper.

"It will be done, you must save lives." The woman was almost becoming desperate at this point.

"How, I am not a doctor." Moira said to the what ever she was looking at.

"Heal them, you know deep down how."

"But....." Moira was cut off as the woman grew angry.

"Go Now." She screamed and seemed as if she was pulled away.

Moira stood tall, she looked around, no one was watching her. She could easily sneak away.

She slowly made her way to the edge of the forest and at her first chance disappeared.

She slowly walked thinking as she did, wondering how she was really going to help any one. She knew only how to fight and that was it. Nothing more than what she had read in books. As her thought subsided she neared the edge of the town, and took in the carnage that she saw. She had to gasp and hold the tears that threatened to fall.

She looked on one fallen man to the next, catching glimpse of platinum blonde out of the corner of her eye. As she focused souly on that one person it registered in her mind that it was her brother.

She ran with the swiftness of a gazelle. To her fallen family lying next to his barely breathing form was her father. He was not moving and the puddle of blood the enveloped his body was all the proof that she needed. She slowly turned to her brother. She saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. Looking him over she saw a huge gash in his side.

With all her heart she grabbed him. Cradling him to her body, unable to hold back her tears any longer she cried. For everything, the loss of her father, her dying brother, her town that had been almost annihilated, the women who didn't make it to the forest in time.

When the tears came though, she started to glow a faint blue at first, that slowly became more brilliant and more vibrant with every passing millisecond.

She not knowing what was happening, stared shocked at her brother when he said. "Why are you crying, you don't cry."

Moira looked down and now shed tears of joy as her brother had all his color back and his wounds seemingly gone.

"I did it." she whispered slowly to herself.

"What?" Cahir asked, confusion written on his face.

"I need to help them." she said as she waved her hands to show him about the town.

Her small body got up from its position and proceeded to go to everyone who was not dead, and try to heal them as best she could. By night fall she was spent, but it was worth it to her, she healed at least 60 people, men, women and children.

She slowly started to walk towards her home, as she heard a soft cry coming from behind her. Turning her head ever so slowly, she made way to the voice.

"Don't die please I need you." a woman spoke to a young girl of about 3 years of age.

"Mam" Moira said. "I think I can help."

The woman stepped aside not knowing really why, but she trusted the young blue haired woman, more than she could know.

As Moira kneeled down by the child, she concentrated. After about the tenth person she figured out how it mainly worked. She looked to the little girl and then to the woman, then to her hands, that began to glow the same blue as they had with everyone else. The light slowly went over the girls body, healing her outer wounds as well as her internal wounds.

The next thing Moira knew was darkness. Everything was dark. There was not a speck of light. No light at he end of the tunnel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(the next morning)

If one was to look into the small shack that laid at the edge of the town, the would see a scene not many will ever get to see.

A young man around the age of 17 looking at a beautiful young woman around 15. The stern cold eye's that everyone knew were softened, and held an immense amount of pain. He shed tears for the first time in his life.

Yes it was his sister, but he felt so much more for her. Though they were not blood, and even she did not know this. He knew his life was meant to be with her. She would lead him to his destiny, he would help guide her to hers.

He quickly sat straight up as the young woman made a slight movement. Hope shining threw the many tears that he had cried that night.

Moira slowly opened her eye's to see the view of her brother. When he suddenly reached out and grabbed her in a hug that should have squeezed whatever life was in out.

"Don't ever do that to me again, or I will kill you myself." he said threw tears of joy.

"The little girl, is she alright." Moira asked.

"She is happy and is playing in the streets with all the other children." He replied.

He suddenly looked sullen. Taking his eye's from hers. And trying to avoid her with everything he had.

"Cahir, what's wrong?" Moira asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

"The council wants to speak with us." Cahir said.

"About what I did?" Moira asked.

"Yes, we need to be there as soon as possible. You just had to be awake for it." He said.

"Cahir, I will not let them go after you for what I am, I know they fear my kind, as many do." She said lowering her head.

"And you should know, that you are my sister and will never let any one take you away from me." Cahir replied as he took her small hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(an hour later)

"Cahir, you may remain in this town. But as for you Moira you must leave." The old man looked sad, and troubled at this but it was for the safety of his town and for the young woman.

"But, she saved most of the people in this town. If it were not for her we would not have a town." Cahir Shouted.

"You do not understand young man. We are not sending her away for that. We are sending her away, because when the king hears about what has happened he will come back and be looking for her. If she is not here she is safe. If she is here, she will most likely die." The old man said, looking straight into the eye's of Cahir.

"I will be leaving with her." He said

"Cahir, no, you have a life here. You need to stay, You and Father trained me well, I will be able to take care of myself." Moira said as she had tears starting to form at the corner of her beautiful icy eye's.

"I am your protector, and your teacher from now on we will go together." he said in his "it is final" tone of voice.

"Then it is decided, you will both leave at night fall, under the cover of darkness. I would suggest trying to go toward the middle section of the kingdom, as the King went in the opposite direction." The old man said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later you could see two horses with riders atop of them sprinting away from their home. Going toward a new life and a new destiny.


	4. The child of Fire

Chapter 4: Usurping of Power

The Child of Fire

Fire is life and warmth, Fire is heat and passion, Fire is the knowing of what you do not want to know.

The flames surrounded her, she couldn't get out, her small head swerved from one side to the other, looking for a way out. Nothing. She was stuck and was going to die.

"We have something to show you." The little voices whispered in her head.

"Who's there, where are you?" She asked out loud. Confusion had set in about three seconds before that. When she realized the flames were not hurting her.

"Look into the flames and tell me what you see, my little fire child." The voices all said in unison.

"I.. I.. See a girl, with long blue hair. She riding a horse, as fast as she can." She said.

"What else do you see?" The voices urged the young child on.

"A man is with her, silver hair and silver eyes. He protects her, and she him." The young child said.

"You will wait for these people, then you must leave. Go with them on their journey they will need you. But do not be tempted by outsiders. These two they know not of what is to come. They will need your help."

"But I am just a kid." The little girl said.

"No Ashling, look into the fire and see who you truly are." At this the voices disapated and the young child turned to the fire and saw what was in the flames as they wrapped around her.

A young woman beautiful and exotic, long black hair with red flames running threw it. She wielded a Bow and Arrow. Next to her stood a young man, with long blonde hair and green eye's. About her size in stature. Maybe a few inches taller. He walked along a dark path with her.

Then the scene changed. There was a temple and four women, who were pregnant all gave out a scream at once. Being pulled by an unknown force she is shown that each of these women has a daughter. One of them looks like her. The other like the girl from the fire.

These two where the only ones she saw. She was ripped back out into reality, as she was hit with a jug of cold water.

"Alsandair, I am going to kill you" The young woman screams. The blonde boy runs for his life out of the house yelling his 'I love you's 'to his mother.

The woman laughs at her son and daughter. It will soon be time to say good bye. She felt it when she awoke this morning.

Ashling swept by here in here night dress not giving a hoot what anyone the worked on the farm thought as she raced after her brother. It was time to pay.

She ran forever, trying to catch up. Until in a split second she was down on the ground screaming in pain.

Alsandair turned and high tailed it to where his sister lay screaming on the ground. He reached out for her and felt as she was going cold as ice.

The screaming died down and she rocked her self back and forth, repeating. "I will not leave you, never leave you." over and over for a good five minutes.

Alsandair looked to his sister with a face of pure shock. She quickly stated to shake her trying to get her out of what ever she was in.

"Ashling wake up, wake up. Ashling you need to wake up." He kept repeating over and over again.

Until finally her eye's cleared and they were once again their normal violet color. She looked into the face of her brother.

"Death awaits them and us. They are near." With this she gets up like it was an ordinary thing.

Alsandair just follows like he is being pulled. He knew something was coming it was pulling at his heart, with everything it had. A loneliness that he had never felt before. That of an unwanted person, that of a broken human.

As he walked into the house he heard his sister call to his mother.

"Mama, We need to talk to you." She said in her melodious voice.

"Yes sweetheart I know." Her mother said.

They went to sit in the great room, for they were not poor, they had all the comforts one could seek.

"We will be leaving soon mother." Ashling said.

"Your destiny calls you my children." She answered.

Alsandair was standing to the side he hated it when they spoke like this. They were always the cryptic ones. As he was getting even more annoyed it was starting to rain. The sky darkening. The clouds moving fast. Then the down pour came.

"Alsandair, do not be so upset." His mother said.

"But, what is it you speak of, our Destiny." He replies.

"You will both go and you will protect your sister and she you." She said

"But I need to stay here, to protect you, I will not leave you alone." he said with vehemence in his voice. "I will not leave you to the wolves that want what you have." he finished with a raised voice.

"I can't take care of myself son, you need to go, you have to do this. This is your Destiny. I knew it from the day you were born." She said.

"Once they arrive, you and them will take the path straight North. If you follow that path directly you will come upon a Shrine. There you may rest and be safe, and seek the others." She said as she walked away with tears in her eye's.

She was loosing her family so that her people may live. Let them be loved. Was her thought as she ascended the steps to her room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, Ashling and Alsandair were sitting in a pub. Though they were young, no one would dare try to through them out. Ashling's temper was well known, and that of Alsandair could match hers. They were left alone to there own thoughts.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While out side the rain had not let up.

"Moira you know if you stop the rain we can get there faster." Cahir said

"I can't, its like someone is pushing against me. They have a strong will." Moira said.

"You need to figure out how to heal yourself, you can heal everyone else why not you.." He said.

"I have no clue, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore." She said as she saw Cahir gaze down at her side.

He hated that she never showed weakness, as the huge slash on her side was still bleeding and looking worse as they rode on. He didn't understand why she had stayed to fight, it was not her fight is was his. Yet, she had refused to leave.

'yeah, like you refused to leave her stupid.' his mind answered for him.

Cahir looked ahead, he saw the lanterns lit in a small town, there he could get her help. He looked over to his sister, her blue hair was matted down around her face, she looked paler than normal, and her eye's had heavy dark circles under them. As he watched his arms shot toward her and caught her as she fell from her horse.

He hoisted her in front of him and rode foreword, racing with all his might. He will not let her die, she wouldn't let him.

He looked behind him making sure that her horse Ice was following. The name truly suited the horse. It was a silver blue in color and no one had ever seen one quite like it.

He had the young woman held firmly in his arms as he came upon the first place in the town. A small pub.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the pub, people were enjoying their leisure time, well that is they were until the door was thrown abruptly open.

A huge man was in the shadow of the door holding a small figure in his arms.

"I need a healer." He bellowed.

Every head in the pub turned to stare at the man. But two heads in particular, shot higher than any others around them.

Ashling looked to her brother and he nodded, the went straight toward the man who held what looked like a child in his arms.

"We can help you." Came a voice from in front of him. But since he was almost 6 ft tall, he had to look down to find the origin of the voice. Before him stood a young woman and young man, as different as night and day. The woman with long black hair and red streaks. The young man with long blonde hair.

"We were attacked and she was injured. Can you help her, are you healers." Cahir said in a low growl.

"No but we can get you to one." The raven haired beauty before him stated.

"Lets go." He heard the young man say.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The group of young people mounted their horses and rode off in the direction of a large farm.

Cahir was a little more than confused. How could a healer afford to live like this. Then he figured it out.

"Mama we need your help." The raven haired girl said.

With these words a woman looking much like the young girl waked down the stairs, staring at the child in his arms.

"Bring her here." She said and Cahir followed.

Slowly he layed his sister down on the plush sofa, and backed away so that the woman could do her work. To his amazement, her hands began to glow and the wound on his sisters side began to heal.

A few moments later the woman stood up, looking to Cahir.

"My name is Allie, this is my daughter Ashling, and my son Alsandair. Who are you, and what has happened to her." She said lightly.

"My name is Cahir and that is my sister Moira, we were attacked on the way hear, by a band of bandits. She would not leave as I had asked her to. She insisted on staying and fighting. I could not protect her." He left off in a whisper.

"It looks as if she wanted to protect you, and did she." Allie asked.

"Yes, the blow she got was aimed at my neck." He said rubbing at a non existent cut on his throat.

"Come you need food and she needs to rest." Allie said.

Cahir and the woman's children followed her in to the kitchen, walking slowly, Cahir cast a look back at his sister, her color was already returning.

"So why have you come and what do you seek." She asked of the tall handsome man.

"My sister and I seek a life and a death." He answered most gravely.

"Who's death do you seek?" She asked.

"That of the King and his Soldiers." Cahir replied his eye's turning to ice.

"Why do you seek his death, has he not protected us?" She asked.

"He is a murderer and a rapist, he has slain our father and our friends, because of him we have no home. We are now wanderers." He replied getting irritated at this woman's questions. "And if you are with him, then I will kindly get my sister and leave you." He finished getting up and going toward his sister.

"It is nothing like that I just needed to make sure you are who I thought you were." SHe replied gently touching his arm.

"Who do you think we are?" He asked. He needed to get out of here before he pummeled this woman.

"You are who you are." She said cryptically.

Alsandair was looking at the massive man in front of his mother, and could feel the rage pouring off him.

"Mother I think it would be wise to not be cryptic at this point in time." He said sweetly.

"It is the best time to be cryptic, I need to know my family will be safe with this man." She said brandishing her hand toward the silver haired man in question.

"I do not understand you woman, why should your family have to be safe with me?" Cahir asked briskly.

"You are to journey together as soon as the child is better." As he heard the woman's arrogant voice he rounded on her.

"That is no mere child woman, she is more than any one I ever met, and you will not, I repeat will not call her a child, she is more of a woman than I have ever seen." he ragged out.

"I think my mother only calls her child because she is so small, I actually thought she was a child myself." Ashling said, trying to hold in her temper.

"You have strong feelings for the woman in there, who is she to you?" She needed to know to make sure this is who she had seen in her vision.

"She is my sister and the only family I have left. If you will excuse me I need to check on Moira." He said and briskly walked out of the room.

"They are the one's mother." Ashling said.

"I know, I just hope he protects you and Alsandair as he protects her. You will all need each other for this journey." She said as she sat and rested in a chair next to the table.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Moira you need to hurry and heal, these people have lost their minds. We need to get out of here. They may even befriend the king." He said looking to his sisters small face.

"I assure you we are no friend of the King, but, I cannot assure about the sanity of the rest of my family." Alsandair said. As he too a seat on the opposite side of Moira.

"She has power over water doesn't she." Alsandair asked.

"How did you know?" Cahir responded with a look of distaste.

Alsandair merely pointed to the blue hair atop the small head.

"She radiates it, this one." he stopped for a moment and began again. "I thought I was good with water, but she seems to be better, her power oozes off of her." He said reaching to move a strand of blue out of her face.

Before his fingers neared the girls head, his arm was gripped by an iron clad grip.

"No one touches my sister." Cahir growled.

As the hours wore on, everyone fell into a restless sleep except for the one on the sofa. She lay in a dream state, watching all her friends killed before her. She watches as she tried to heal the one's in her village that could not be saved. She watched as they burned her father's body, along with the rest to set the souls free. She watched as she and Cahir rode out of the city and into the endless journey that they knew not was to lead them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, Four woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Cahir looking to check on his sister, turned his head toward the couch and noticed she was missing. He leapt out of his chair like a cat from water. Running threw the house calling her name.

"Moira, where are you?" He screamed.

"Calm down Cahir I am in the kitchen." She said loud enough for him to here.

"What are you doing you should be resting." He nearly growled at her.

"Why, I feel perfectly fine, and no more cut." She said raising her shirt so he could see that her side was fully healed.

"That is not the point." He said as she interrupted him again.

"No the point is you are to protective and need to get a grip." She quipped at him with a smile hidden beneath sad blue orbs.

As the last words escaped her lips, three more people entered he room.

"What was all the screaming for?" Allie asked.

"Cahir flipped when he could not find me Mam." Moira said, as she sat eggs, bacon and biscuits down on the table.

"Thank you dear, but you should not have, you should be resting." She said.

"Thank you see someone thinks I am right." Cahir said.

"Yes but you also thought me crazy last night remember." She quipped.

The rest of the morning went on about the same. Same chit chat and idle conversation.

Until Ashling spoke.

"We leave at sunset Mama." She said

"I know my dear. You must all get your things and get ready." Allie looked down and sighed. She then stood as did the rest of the table. She wondered over to her children and took them in an affectionate hug. Whispering to them how much she loved them and wishing them a safe journey.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The night was upon them and they each jumped onto their own horse, Moira on a silver blue mare named Ice. Cahir on a silver mare named Quicksilver. Ashling on what looked like in the dark of night a black horse, that really in the sun had hints of violet to its hair. The mares name is Firestar. Alsandair hopped on his mare of the most seeming light black that it looked like a ghost in the night. This mare was Spirit.

The set off for the next leg of there journey, They were headed north.


End file.
